The One
by XBURNEDbyLOVEX
Summary: When life doesn't go you way, where do you turn? When people harm you, who do you run to? Well in Sky's case what better to do then to run back to where everything began, to the one place she's ever been able to call home. Leon fanfict
1. Coming Home

The One

There it was, there sat the house that would be sanctuary to her but was just a place to live for her older brother. She had traveled all the way from New Jersey to L.A. to get away from her abusive step-father. Why her mother had married him was beyond her belief. But she cared no more, because she was eighteen now, and could do as she please not by how someone else pleased. She pulled her bag out of the back of her custom, grass green mustang and headed up to the front porch and then to the door. She knew right then and there that there was no sense in knocking, so instead she opened the door and walked straight through. There she saw no-one in plain sight but a mess of gunk, typical for a house full of guys with only two girls, well one and a half if you really think and count in Letty. "home sweet home " she mumbled to her self, sitting her duffle bag down on the couch before walking out the front door and heading to her car, were she drove to the one place she knew they would be, DT garage.

She slowly pulled up in front of the garage and got out. There she took a glance at Mia , who was up front off to the side probably doing some paper work for Dom. "Hey Dom some one's here." She heard Mia yell, and after that out walked a big buff bald dude in a DT's garage shirt and jeans. There she stopped at the entrance to the garage. Dom took in the girls appearance: short, long dark brown hair pulled down to cover her face, big bug-eyed sunglasses, with a black baseball hat on her head. She wore dark denim blue jeans, stiletto black boots, with a white off the sleeves, long sleeve shirt with a white spaghetti under it. Dom took the extra few steps to stand face to face with the young girl. "Hey Dom." she softly whispered. Dom knew who she was then , he had a sneaking suspension who it was but thought better not to say anything . But know she proved him true. "Sky, how you doing , girl." The girl, now known as Sky, made a small smile and then asked, "Where's V." "Hey Jess, go get V for me will you." Dom said. "Sure." "what's up with the treads girl?" "Um, I'm. . . I'm . . . I'm just cold. That's all. But I've got to keep the sun out of my eyes." Dom then slowly took off the sunglasses and Sky's head dropped down.

At that time Jesse, Vince, and Leon came out to stand by Letty, who was clutching her fists. Then Dom took the hat offand threw it onto the tool box, to show Sky's face, which displayed a huge gapped cut on her cheek with bruise marks around. "Did he do this ?" Dom asked. Sky nodded her headslowly and looked down at her feet. By now, Letty had unclutched her fists at seeing her old best friend, but now after seeing the marks on Sky, she had them clutched again. "Why'd you stay. I asked you everytime you came to visit, you were welcome to live here but you always said everything was fine." Dom opted, not being able to control his anger. " You think I wanted to be knocked around by my step-dad, you think I asked for this. NO! All I wanted was a nice NORMAL family." Sky said raising her voice as her anger grew.

Then she pulled the long sleeve off and lowered her voice to a whisper again. "I never asked to be bruised and banged up." Dom now looked at her arms, that were reveiled by the spaghetti strape, to see bruised marks in the shape of fingers on the tops of her arms. ""Is the offer to the room still avaliable?" Sky asked looking back up at Dom's face. "Always." Dom answered back. Sky nodded her head and headed out of the garage but not before chanceing a look over at Letty and the rest of the team. Sky speed out of there not long after and head back to the head courters of it all . . . the Toretto House.


	2. Rekindled Love

Sky arrived back at the Toretto house and slowly walked inside. Having nothing else to do , she saw it as an opportunity to make the place look better. It was the least she could do , in return for a safe place to stay. After an hour or so she had actually managed to clean up all the beer bottles from the floor, counters, and anywhere else she could find them. Understanding now how hard Mia must have it having to clean up after all the guys and Letty. Sky had now walked into the kitchen and saw the pile high of dishes that Mia had yet to tackle yet and decided that they where next on her list to do.

Mean while back at the garage; Dom, Letty , Vince and even Mia were still fuming at what had happened to Sky. How some one could beat and bang up a sweet, innocent, caring , and sometimes dramatic and with attitude person. "How in the world did she put up with all that. All these years of putting up with that man's shit and never doing a damn thing about it." Dom said, by now he was past angry and straight to fuming. "Dom it's over. It's done with. Sky's staying with us and she gonna be protected now from that bastard." Letty stated trying to calm Dom down, but on the inside she was also fuming over her best friend showing up literally on their front steps and bruised and bashed up.

By then Vince was pacing the garage, furious; Jesse didn't know what to think, all he knew was a beautiful girl had walked into the garage with the crap beaten out of her and Dom had let her stay at the house; Mia was quite, and Leon was staring at his feet thinking. 

Dom took a breath and then un clenched his fist and answered back," Your right Letty. Well take care of her. . . And V don't go getting any ideas about revenge. If he comes around we'll take care of him but not leave it along." "She's my sister, man. You know good and damn well if it was Mi, you'd be done killed the bastard." V said finally speaking up. "Let's just wait and she what happens before we decide what comes." Dom replied, more calm now.Dom then looked to the tool box and saw Sky's baseball hat laying there. "She forgot her hat." Dom said out loud to no-one in particular. With that said, Leon now knew of an excuse to leave and see her. "I'll take it to her. There's some parts that are at the house that we could use." "Okay, but be careful. With what Sky's been through she might be jumpy and not trust you." Dom answered back, handing Leon the hat. "Alright, Dawg see ya." And Leon walked out the garage and got in his yellow skyline and drove off, headed to the house.

Sky was almost through with the dishes when she heard the front door open and someone walk into the kitchen. "Dom told me to bring your hat over , when I came to get the car parts." Leon said slowly. Sky's shoulders lowered now that she knew who had came in. "Although I should say my hat." Leon added in with a smile to his voice as he through the hat onto the kitchen table. "Well, your the one who left it at my house, so I assumed you gave it to me." Sky said back, smiling, looking over her shoulder at him.

Leon did that crooked smile and Sky felt that age old weak in the knees feeling that she had always got when he did this. "I'm glad you here, Baby girl." Leon said walking closer and Sky smiled at him when he had use her nickname that he had gave to her years ago. Leon stopped right behind her and then wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her hair off her shoulder and kissed it. At that time Sky had finished the dishes and was drying her hands off.

Leon then reached up and laid his fingers lightly on the finger mark bruises on her arms and saw that his fingers matched the marks. "Don't." Sky said and then added," You didn't have anything to do with it and you didn't do it ."Sky then turned around in his arms and smiled.

Then seeing that look in his eyes bit the side of her lip. Seeing that Leon leaned down and kissed her. One kiss after the other and each one more passionate then the last.

(Sex scene waits ahead. Don't like it, Don't read. It's as simple as that)

Leon then picked her up and set her on top of the counter before continuing the kissing and after a few more kisses, Sky yanked the dark blue wife beater over his head. Leon then undone her jeans and then pulled them down before picking her up and walking over to the kitchen table were he knock everything off onto the floor.

"I hope you know I'm not picking that up." Sky said trying to be funny .Leon smiled and then when back to kissing her. Sky was in so much of a daze that she didn't even realize that Leon had picked her up and carried her downstairs, into his bedroom, and laid her onto the bed. After that remaining clothes were being thrown everywhere, and hands were touching everywhere on each of their bodies. Finally their bodies were joined again after so many years and they sky rocketed to that high place again.

After they had finished they laid there in each other's arms , basking in the after-math of their glory. 


	3. Welcome to Memory Lane

Sorry that I haven't put this before but I guess it's better late than never: 

I own NOTHING! If I did Leon would have been in all three movies and I would personally be friends with the whole cast (LOL)

But Sky is mine so please don't take.

On with the story

"I better get going before Dom thinks I've taken you hostage." Leon said finally, breaking the comfortable silence. "You know that's not a bad idea." Sky responded leaning over giving him one more kiss before he got up out of his bed and pulled what clothes that were on the floor on. "Get some sleep" Leon said and then kissed her on the lips and walked out the door, softly shutting it on his way out. With a smile on Sky's face, she fell sound asleep shortly after.

Back at the garage, Leon had just walked inside a few minutes ago carrying a few parts for the car him and Jesse was working on.

"Yo man what took you so long. Get lost heading back to the house." Jesse said grabbing the parts from his hand. "Had things to take care off." Was the only response that came from Leon before he got back to work.

About an hour and a half later, Sky woke up well rested. She slowly got up and then remembering the mess they made, thought best that she should clean it up before anyone from the team got home. Sky pulled on her spaghetti strap and boy cut underwear and walked upstairs. There she saw that Leon had picked up her clothes and laid them on her duffle bag. Sky smiled and pulled on her jeans before walking into the kitchen to see all the stuff that had been on the table , that they knocked down, back on the table. "Well I'll be Dawned. Looks like he grew up after all."

Sky then turned back around and picked up her duffle bag and carried it down stairs and to the last room on the right, her new room. There she unpacked her things and put them away. Just after she had finished she heard ruckus going on upstairs. Curiosity got the best of her and she found herself heading straight up the stairs and to the living room were all the noise was coming from. "What's going on up here?" Sky asked stopping at the entrance to the living room. Dom turned around to look at her and saw that she had pulled some of her long hair back over her face to cover up the gash.

"Just talking about tonight's race." Dom answered for the crew. "Hey chica." Letty said walking over to Sky and hugging her, "Glad you're back." "Me too" Sky said and then turned to hug Mia, who was standing beside her. After the two of them pulled away, Sky turned to face V, who was standing not to far off and said, "What about you V, got a hug for your little sister?" Sky smiled when Vince finally walked over and wrapped her in a hug. "I'm glad your safe." V whispered, not letting anyone but Sky know what he said. Lets face it he didn't want anyone other than his sister to know about his soft side.

"Me too." Sky answered back , pulling out of the hug. "So is anyone going to introduce me?" Sky then asked , looking more toward Jesse than Leon, for she already secretly knew Leon. "Yea, Sky this is Jesse and Leon. Jesse, Leon this is Sky, V's little sister. Jesse's the Mad scientist of the group and Leon's the mechanic." "Cool. It's nice to meet you guys." Sky said smiling sneaking a glance over at Leon, who was smirking.

"You know Sky there's a race tonight if you wanna go." Dom said, sitting down on the couch . "Yea girl, it'll be just like old times." Letty said, draping her arm around Sky's shoulders( By the way they're the same height). "Yea I'll go." Sky added in. That's when they heard Mia say from the kitchen," Whoa who tackled the Mt. Everest pile of dishes in here." "That would be me. I figured you could use a little help since Let over here doesn't help." Sky said making Mia, herself, Jesse and Dom laugh. "Hey that's no way to treat your best friend. "Letty said pretending to be hurt. "No and I don't treat Mia that way."

A few ohh's and ahh's came from the crowd and Letty's mouth hung open, while Mia and Sky busted out laughing. "Since when did you get so bitchy." Letty said staring at Sky. "I'm not bitchy." Sky replied before looking over at Mia and asking, "Am I bitchy?" "I'm not getting into this." Mia answered holding back a laugh. "See told ya so. You're bitchy." Letty added back it with a trumped looking smile on her face like she had just won. "I am not!" Sky said again raising her voice. "You are so but don't worry. I'll get you hooked up with a guy tonight and that'll change." before Sky could respond to that , Dom jumped in and said, "Okay you two go head and start getting ready, you too Mi. It always takes you three the longest anyways." Dom then opted a smile at the look all three girls gave him before Letty and Mia headed upstairs and Sky headed down stairs.

About two or maybe three hours later, Sky finally walked up the stairs just in time to hear Dom yell, "Mia , Letty you two hurry it up or the race'll be over before your done." "We're coming Dom, we're coming." Mia shouted . Just when Dom turned around to call Sky's name he came face to face with her. "Don't do that or you'll give someone in this house a heart attack. Most likely me. "Sky smiled at this. She was sporting a pair of tight hip hugger blue jeans , with a black long sleeve fish net top over a black spaghetti strap with her same black stiletto boots. Her long blown hair was slightly curled and a piece of it was pulled down to cover her face. "I'm ready she mocked." Knowing that's what he was turning around to say. "Good that makes one of you." Dom mouthed off. "I heard that. "Mia said coming down the steps wearing blue jeans and a pink and lavender spaghetti strap shirt with boots, Letty following behind her wearing a hunter green leather skirt with a mess green top, showing her bra and her all timed favorite chunky boots. "Let's go then." Dom said grabbing his jacket. He was wearing black jeans, boots and a tight black shirt. Vince was dark jeans, boots, and a tank top with fish net over it; Jesse had light jeans on and what looked like a t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and some sort of sneakers; and then Leon had on blue jeans with one of his all timed favorite jerseys and boots.

Sky was the first one to head out the door. Vince caught up with Dom and asked," Does she look skinnier than normal." " Yeah, she does." Dom said back, staring at Sky, who was bumming a ride off Letty because she didn't want to take her car and have someone ask her to race.

They arrived at the race a few minutes later and Letty was already scouting the ground for potential guys for Sky, when she saw Sky with her arms wrapped around some guy. "So much for me hooking her up my self." Letty said to her self, smiling. Letty then saw Sky and this mystery guy kiss and not your normal kiss, a passionate kiss. Sky then pulled away and the guy walked away. It was then take Letty saw who the guy was, it was Leon.

"Looks like you didn't need my help snagging a guy." Letty said as Sky walked her way. "What are you talking about?" Sky asked "You know damn well what I'm talking about. I saw you with Leon." Letty said staring at Sky, who when quite. "Wanna explain what's going on?" "You wouldn't believe me if tried." Sky said looking at the ground . "Try me ." Letty said back.

Sky and Letty had walked a little ways away from the crowd so they could talk in piece. "Okay explain." Letty said sitting down on the street curb, followed by Sky. "I know Leon." Sky said. "Okay, yea sure. Dom introduced you two." Letty said not getting it. "No Let. I KNOW Leon. I grew up with him back in Jersey. He lived across the street from me, my mom and my step-dad. " "What!" Letty said looking shocked.

"Yeah after my mom and dad got divorced, my mom moved out she wanted to take both me and Vince with her but he was old enough to choose were he wanted to live but I wasn't. Even though I wanted to stay with my dad I had no choice. My mom threatened to sue my dad if he didn't hand me over to her and my dad thought that the judge would rule in her favor anyway so he gave me up and the next thing I know is we're on a plane to Jersey to live with my mom's new boyfriend. " Sky paused for a second remembering everything before starting up again, Letty just remained quite," We got to the house and it looked nice enough and David, that's the guy my mom married later, seemed nice at the time. There wasn't a lot of neighbors around , the only house that it didn't take more than five minutes to get to was the one across the street were this family live; there was the mom, step dad ,and then there son , Leon. We became close friends and was always hanging around together at school. That's when my mom and , my step dad got married and when he started getting violent. I remember when ever he would get mad at me or hit me I would always run to my room and then I'd climb out my window and head over to Leon's house. I use to love spending time over there cus I loved his mom, she was so sweet and kind. The older I got the closer me and Leon got." "Were you and him together." Letty asked. "Yea we were sweethearts since I was 14." "So what happened?" Letty asked wanting Sky to continue. "Me and Leon were gonna run away together to escape our step dad's and take our mom's with us but my mom wouldn't go. So it was gonna be just me, Leon, and his mom. I had packed my bag and I climbed out of my window and down the trellis headed to Leon's house. Turns out that my step dad was waiting for me. He slung my bag to the ground and then hit me a few times and I fell. Leon then came running over to help but my dad hit him once too. That's when Leon's mom came over. . .

Flashback Leon slowly leaned down to help me up but David pushed him back. "David stop it." I yelled "You little whore , you don't have no right raising your voice to me." Then David swung and hit me hard in my face. Lisa came running over seeing Leon standing in my yard. "David, what's going on here?" Lisa asked looking at my step dad. "It's none of your damn business. "David smarted off. "If it concerns my son and that young girl it is." Lisa said looking down at me sitting on the ground, holding the side of my face.

That's when David pulled out a hand gun and pointed it at my head. I shut my eyes but felt nothing . That's when David raised the gun and pointed it at Leon and fired it. At that time, Lisa had knocked her son out of the way and got hit in the arm the bullet, but it only lightly grazed her arm.

End of Flashback

"My step dad realized what he had done and by the morning , he had made me and my mom pack everything and we left that later that morning. He realized how bad he had messed up last night. That was the last time I saw Leon. He took us to live in the Bronx. That night keep playing in my mind over and over and over and ever time I saw my mom looking out the window at what was happening and never doing a damn thing about it. I ran away not long after that and the cops didn't find me until I had turned eighteen . Which meant I was legal to be on my own. That night when I tried to leave my step dad bashed my head against the wall. That morning I went to the cops and tried to get him arrested but they didn't believe so I told them about the pictures." "Please tell me he didn't do what I'm thinking." Letty asked. "No, every time my step dad would beat me I would MAKE Leon take pictures of me , I showed them the pictures and they arrested him. Two days later I went back home to get some of my things , my mom blamed me for everything. She took one swing at me but I stepped aside and she missed and fell to the floor. She begged me to help her up but while I was looking at her I pictured every time my step dad would hit me and she wouldn't do a thing about . . .I grabbed my bag and left her laying there. I had settled down in Manhattan, been there for about three months until I decided that I needed to go back and get the rest of my stuff. I headed down there and snuck in through my window and packed the rest of my stuff. Turns out my mom had bailed his ass out of jail. I had packed all the bags in my car except one and that's when my step dad attacked. He grabbed my arms and shoved me against the wall, I got away then he back handed me and then threw me in to the wall. I punched he one good time and kicked him were the sun don't shine and took off and came straight here."

Letty sat there in silence. "Does V know any of this?" "NO, and please don't tell him or anyone else. V would go ballistic and so would Dom, Mia would ask to many questions and Jesse doesn't need to be bothered by any more nasties in the world. So please don't tell." Sky pleaded. "What about Leon, does he know?" etty asked. "Yea he knows." "Okay secrets safe with me." Letty said back. They sat there in silence until Letty finally said," Lets get back before they start asking questions, okay?" "Okay." Sky said back and then they got up and started walking back.

Well there it is, long I know but I hoped you enjoyed and thank so much for the reviews and I hoped this chapter answered all questions. Keep sending those reviews, Please.

Much Luv Mia


	4. Hiding away

Hey guys I'm back!

You know how it goes , I own NOTHING, though not saying that I wouldn't like to(LOL)

Well, here goes four, hope ya enjoy:

-  
Letty and Sky made it back, just in time to see Dom come speeding there way. He had won yet another race, what a big surprise, not. "Hey where'd you two head off to." Mia asked walking up beside the two. "We were just talking." Letty said throwing a smile at Mia.

Mia smiled and then said, "What 'd you think of the race?" "What' s to think about. . . " Sky said smiling before finishing, "Dom won, like always." Letty started laughing , which caused Sky and Mia to laugh along.

"What's so funny?" Came a voice. The girls turned around to see Dom looking at them. "It's nothing Dom." Sky said laughing still and not being able to stop. At that time, Hector walked up," Nice race Dom." Hector said. "Thanks man, Hey you remember Sky?" Dom said looking toward Hector. "Yea I remember the chica, she was cute." Hector said, wondering why Dom brought her up. "Aw Hector that's so sweet." Sky said stepping up to hector. "Damn girl, you grew up." Hector said surprised before hugging her. Right when They pulled away, Sky heard Leon's voice on Hector's walky-talky yelling ,"COPS! COPS! COPS! COPS!" "Scatter!" someone yelled in the crowd. "Let's go chica." Letty yelled over all the commotion. Sky took off, following Letty and jumped into her car as Letty jumped into the driver's side and they speed off, to avoid the cops and the arrests.

Letty pulled up to the parking complex and pulled in and parked the car to wait foe the others. A few minutes later, Dom's car pulled up with Mia inside, followed by Jesse's jetta and Leon's skyline. V was no were to be found. There Sky snuck into Leon's skyline, unseen for a ride home. They all took off and headed for the house and there they say V's car parked in front of the house, with the party already jump in. "Well now we know why he didn't show." Sky mumbled to her self, getting out of Leon's skyline and staring at the house. Dom was the first to go inside, well more storm inside to rat at Vince for not showing up. Letty, Mia, and then Jesse which only left Leon and Sky outside. Leon came up behind Sky and wrapped his arms around her waist before pressing a soft kiss to her temple. "So you wanna go inside?" Leon asked, leaning his head on Sky's . "What to be around drunken guys trying to grab my ass ,and racer chasers following them around threaten to fight me, no thanks." Sky said turning her head to look at Leon, eye to eye. "Okay, but let me go inside so Dom and V won't get suspicious." Leon said , kissing Sky's temple one more time before heading inside. Sky smiled, walking over to the picnic table and setting on top of it. She thought back to all the times that they had snuck out and hung out together just to get away from their families, mainly there step-dads.

Sky was brought out of her thoughts when Leon came walking out the back door caring two beers. "Thought you might want one too, just don't let Dom or V see you with that or get in trouble and then they'll find out I'm the one that got it for you and then they'll kick my ass." Leon said handing over a beer, while sitting down beside her on the table top. "No body's gonna kick your ass. . . except me maybe." Sky said smiling, taking a swing of the beer and then staring at Leon. "OH really, you? Baby only in your dreams." Leon said leaning closer. "We'll see." Sky said back and also leaned in.

Leon then took his toothpick and threw it on the ground, "Oh no you just threw away a toothpick are you coming down with somethin'?" Sky mocked. "very funny." was all Leon said before slamming his lips down on hers. Being cocky, every time he asked for permission to enter her mouth, she denied. That was until she felt Leon start rubbing her thigh, and she couldn't help but grant him access. It was then that Leon pulled back making Sky pout. "Let's go for a drive." Leon said getting up. "Want they know we're missing." SKy said still a little dazed from the kiss. "Like they don't already." Le said back, doing that gorgeous smirk. "Okay let's go." Sky said caving, jumping down from the table, and heading over to the skyline. She than climbed in as Leon got into the driver's side and then they drove off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long to get this story up Here's chapter 4 and chapter 5 will be up soon

Please keep those reviews a coming

and I will make the next chapter a longer.

Thanks for reading!:)

Much Luv Mia 


	5. Suprise

I'm baaaccckkk! 

You know how it goes , I own nothing when it comes to The Fast and The Furious, but what you don't recognize from the movie is mine, so please don't take.

On with chapter 5:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon pulled up to the beach and parked the car. "I thought you hated the beach?" Sky asked. "Yea but you always loved it." Leon said back, looking at Sky for a second before getting out of the skyline. Sky then followed and got out as well.

Sky took off the black boots, before stepping onto the sand. Sky then though her boots into the car, through the window and walked until she stood beside Leon.

Leon reached out his hand for Sky to take and she did, and then they began to walk the beach like they use to do when they were kids.

"You remember when we were kids and would walk the beach." Leon said, bringing Sky's thought into the conversation. "Yea we use to sneak out of our houses and take off running for the beach, just to be caught by our parents in the end." Sky said with a sad smile thinking on the past some more.

_Flashback_

_A young Sky, of about 12, climbed out her bedroom window and slowly climbed down the trellis , and jumped the last few steps, landing feet first on the ground._

_She ran across the street, just as Leon jumped to the ground. "Let's go." Leon said, taking Sky's bag from her._

_They took off running through the woods until they came to a road and crosses it and as they did that their shoed feet hit the sand._

_After that they would spend hours and hours just hanging out at the beach before heading home but when she would climb back up the trellis to sneak back into her window her step-dad would always be waiting there, well almost every time. On her 16th Birthday, when she snuck back in, he was no where in sight._

_End Flashback_

Sky came back to reality and looked to her left, to her shinning knight, her hero . . . her love. Once they had walked down the beach for a little while they stopped back at the skyline.

Sky set on the hood of Leon's car and Leon leaned beside her. "Why'd you tell me to run? I would of stuck around for you." Leon said after a few silent moments. "I didn't want you to get hurt. You saw what my step-dad use to do to me, I didn't want the same thing to happen to you. I didn't wanna take the chance of him beating you or even worse, stabbing you too." Sky finished and then slowly traced the 3 inch scare on her left arm. "Yea but I still would of done it for you." Leon said, standing now, then facing Sky, standing in between her legs with his arms on both sides, blocking her in. "I know you would have, that's why I asked." Sky got out just before Leon's lips came crashing down on hers in a fiery passionate kiss.

After a few minutes of more kissing, and each on more passionate than the other, Leon pulled away and said," Let's head back before that hot headed brother of yours gets suspicious." Sky smiled and then slid off the hood to be in the same position as before but with her standing. Leon leaned down one more time and kissed her before pulling away and letting her walk by and get into the passenger's side.

They arrived back at the house a few minutes later and made it unseen to Leon's bedroom.

The next morning, Sky awoke feeling something heavy draped across her stomach, which was a arm, Leon's arm. Sky smiled and then slightly moved as to not wake him and soon was out of his bed with him still asleep. Sky smiled again and then looked around for something to put on but when she saw her clothes she knew they would ask more questions than if she showed up in someone else's clothes. Doing so she slipped on only her underwear and then Leon's jersey and walked out of his bedroom and up the stair into the kitchen. '

Mia was just finishing up cooking , when she walked in. "Morning Sky." "Mornin' Mi." Sky said yawning and then setting down at the table. Mia then turned around and placed a plate in front of Sky. It was then that she noticed what she was wearing. "What in the world do you have on? Is that one of Leon's jerseys?" But before she could answer, Letty, Dom, and V walked in, apparently Jesse and Leon were still asleep. "Mia what ever you cooked it sure smells good." Dom said sitting down at the end of the table, across from Sky. "Mornin' Sky." V said kissing her on the top of her head. Sky whispered a morning before starting to eat. "What you got on chica?" Letty questioned, after sitting down with her food. Sky gave Letty a 'why'd you asked look' before thinking up something to say. "It was real late when I got back and I just wanted something big and comfortable to put on so I borrowed one of Leon's jerseys. It's not like he would miss it, he's got so many." Sky finished making everyone in the room laugh and they had bought her story.

After Jesse and Leon had finally woke up and eaten breakfast, and everyone had gotten dressed they all headed down to the garage for a full days work. Sky was wearing a jersey of her own, it's just it was a lot more fitted and shorter than Leon's, with a pair of faded out jeans and vans. Her hair was pulled high into a pony tail showing off her huge hoop earrings. Her make-up was light, which consisted of mascara, eyeliner, a little foundation to cover up the leftovers of being knocked around, and finally finished of with clear lip gloss.

She had mainly spent her time working on the paper work, since Mia was working in the dinner, and then working on her own car. Making sure it was in tip-top shape so she could race and win some cash.

They had all went home around dinner time, to see that Mia had dinner already put on the table. They ate and then V, Jesse, Dom and Letty propped in front of the TV to watch some movie. Sky was doing the dishes as Mia brought them in. "You don't have to do that. You can go watch the movie with the guys and Letty. " "No I'm fine, you cooked so you go relax. I'll finish cleaning up. " Sky said smiling, rinsing off another dish. Mia nodded and then said," Okay then. Thanks." " No prob." Sky hollered back as Mi disappeared into the living room.

A little while later Leon walked in caring the popcorn bowl, which he sat down on the counter by Sky. After that he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, like he had done before when they where in the kitchen. "Why don't you come in there with us and watch the movie. " Leon whispered right against her neck. "Why V always gets the same movie. Do you realize I've seen it over 100 times in my lifetime because of V." Sky said with a bit of laughter to her voice.

Leon then all of a sudden turned her around fast and pressed her back hard up against the counter and pressed his lips hard to hers. It was at that time that V had walked into the kitchen to see what was taking Leon so long to get more popcorn, and what he saw was his little sister and his friend, kissing.

"What the hell is going on in here?" V said, a little louder than he had intended. Leon and Sky had stopped kissing but were still in each other's arms. "V it's not what you think." Sky said trying to explain. "Really, it looks to me that you and Leon were kissing , what the hell is wrong with you you've only met a few days ago." By now everyone else had walked in to see what was going on. "What's all the yelling about , man." Dom asked. "It's not like that dawg." Leon added in trying to help Sky with explaining. "I just caught my Leon kissing MY Little sister!" V said, answering Dom "What?" Dom replied, now turning his attention toward Sky and Leon who had by now pulled apart. "Look guys just let me explain." Sky said, tears threaten to fall. "What's to explain Sky?" V said. "You two just met." Dom added in. "No we haven't." Leon said finally getting a word in. "What are you saying?" Dom asked. "Me and Leon grew up together, back in Jersey." Sky admitted finally letting it come out, along with a tear or two. " Why didn't you say something. Sky I just can't believe you. How can you be so stupid." V said now ranting. "Come on guy's cut her some slack?" Letty added in, siding with Leon and Sky. "Why are you so calm?" Dom asked looking at Letty. "Because she knows Dom." Sky said, drawing the attention back to her. "She knows everything , because I told her." Sky finished up. V had lost it now, and now came stalking toward Leon but Sky stepped in front of him.

"Move Sky." V said furious. Sky knew what he intended to do. She shook her head fast and said," No." in a whisper, with tears running down her face. "Sky get way." V said a little more demanding. Leon whispered in her ear, that it was okay and to move but she still didn't. Which only made V even madder. "SKYLAR, Move NOW." Sky flinched at him using her full name but made no effort to move. Her own anger was rising to the surface now. "NO, VINCENT! You want him you go through me first."

That's when V did something unexpected, he shoved Sky out of the way, and because he was so mad, some of his anger came out on her when he shoved her. Sky's back connected to the counter before she fell to the kitchen floor. Everyone had got real quite now and were staring between Sky and V. "Sky I'm sorry I didn't mean to . . ." But before V could finish, Sky had jumped up and took off out the front door. "You had no right doing that V." Leon said talking about him shoving Sky. That's when they all heard car tires skid and then an engine rive and take off, Sky. Vince then took off out he door and got into his car and took off but in the opposite direction.

Sky had stopped her car at the beach and got out. She walked all the way to were the waves were now hitting her feet. She had seen V mad before but never mad enough to show violence toward her. When he had done that she had seen her step dad not her brother.

Hearing footsteps behind her, she automatically thought it was Leon and said, "I don't wanna talk about it Le." That's when the person behind her stopped and remained quite, to quite. That's when Sky turned around and came face to face with some one she hoped never to she again

"Hello Skylar."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thought I would leave you guys with a little mystery

Thanks so much for reading and the reviews, keep them a coming

and I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter posted, just had big things on my mind.

Chapter 6 will be up soon.

Much Luv Mia


	6. Worst Fears

Hey guys, I know . . . I know it's been a while since I updated . It's just that some of my teachers are giving me a lot of work, finals are coming up, and a lot of my friends are graduating (/so sad :( /) 

You know how it goes, I own nothing, only in my dreams and fantasies.

Well here's Chapter 6, enjoy :

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"David" Sky whisper, stating that her worst fear was now her reality.

"Surprised to see me sweetheart . . . What your no sweetheart. So I see that you and Leon are together again, I would say congratulations but I could really give a rats ass what a little slut like you is doing with a guy. I see you found your brother and his gangster wanna be friends too, always figure if you ever got away from me you'd run to them. What's a matter SKY lost your nerve?" David said taking a step closer.

"Should of known you wouldn't stay strong for long, especially with those racers fighting your battles. You thing any of them really care about you, or are you just there because they have sympathy for you." David added walking another few steps toward Sky. Sky stood planted to her spot for some reason, not moving even with him getting closer and closer.

The next thing she knew, David was standing not two inches from her face, Sky wanted to just spit in his face but then that would of started more than she possibly wanted to get into with him. Sky was just about to say something when . . . 'Bam!' Everything when black from her sight.

Leon was sitting outside on the picnic table, waiting for Sky to cool off and come back. But the more time that went by the more he started to worry.

At that time he heard a car pull up, and his head jumped up thinking it was Sky, disappointed to find out that it was only Vince. Leon stared at V for a few seconds before looking away, then he finally said something, "If something has happened to her, Its gonna be on your head dawg." V looked at Leon and then whispered," I know." Before sitting down on beside Leon on the picnic table. "So where is everybody?" "Everyone went out looking for her, except me and Mia, we were told to wait just incase she comes back here." Leon answered, looking back down at the ground. "Look man, . . ." V started but just couldn't get it out. "I know, man." Leon said understanding what V was trying to say.

"Let me ask you something. Do you love my sister, I mean really love my sister?" V asked looking at Leon serious. "Yeah man I do, more than you realize." Le said back. "Okay, I'm gonna go out and quote Dom on this one, 'You break her heart, I'll break your neck.' " V said, saying the all time favorite quote that Dom always used when Mia brought home a boyfriend. "Not gonna happen." Was all Leon said back. V did the best smile he could, given the circumstance and patted Leon on the back.

That's when Dom's Mazda, and Jesse's Jetta pulled up along with Sky's Green mustang behind it. Leon and V got up off the picnic table and took off down the driveway where they met the cars. That's when they saw that Sky was nowhere to be found, that Letty was driving her car. "What happened?" Leon asked. "We couldn't find her." Was all Dom said. "Her car was parked down at the beach but no her." Letty explained. "There's something else too." Jesse said looking down at the ground. "What?" Leon asked and then V adds," Talk to us Jess." Jesse looks back up and then says, "We found blood a little ways away from her car."

Dom had walked inside the house followed by Letty to tell Mia what was going on when a cell phone started to vibrate. . . Sky's phone. Dom reached over and answered with," Hello." "Let me speak to Vince." the voice on the other side said. At that time, Vince, Jesse and Leon walked through the door. "It'd from you." Dom said, handing V Sky's phone.

"Hello?" V asked. "Hello Vincent how you been?" the voice said back. "Where are you?" V asked knowing fully well whose voice was on the other side. "Why would I tell you that. Then it would ruin the surprise." "Tell me were my sister is you sick bastard." V said back into the phone getting angry. "Come to the warehouse off 5th." Was all the voice said, before he hung up. "Get to the hospital." Was what V said before taking off, out the back door and into his car and taking off. Headed to the warehouse.

Sky's sight slowly started coming back to her, and as it did her hand shot up, covering the back of her head. It hurt like hell to her and when she pulled her hand back she saw it covered in blood. Then at that moment she heard footsteps, then more footsteps but in a different pattern from the first. Then she felt her self being snatched up hard from where she laid on the ground.

"Welcome Vincent." The voice holding her up said. For Sky, her eyes finally cleared and she saw her big brother standing not six feet away. Then she felt David put a knife to her throat. V took a step foward, causing David to press the knife harder into her neck and David said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

One event after another flew by and the only thing that registered in Sky's mind was when the trigger to a gun was pulled and fired.

The rest of the team was at the hospital just waiting for something to happen when the doors flew open and the paramedics came rushing in with someone on a gurney.

"What do we got?" the doctor asked, coming toward the paramedics. " Female. Caucasian mixed. around 19 years old. found in a warehouse along 5th with another man pronounced dead at the scene ."

Leon turned around upon hearing this to see the worst thing he could ever possible dream up of seeing.  
Sky strapped to the gurney, unconscious.

-  
Well there's Chapter 6. Like I said before I really am sorry it took soooooooooo . . . long

I try and get chapter 7 up and running soon.

Keep those reviews a coming

Until next time

Much Luv

Mia


	7. Awaken

You know how it goes . . . I own nothing and yada yada yada. 

Here's chapter 7

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon took off toward Sky but was only pushed or rather blocked by one of the nurses. "Sorry sir you can come trough here." "That's my girlfriend ya'll just brought in." The nurse looked at him and then the others, who had gotten up and walked over to Leon. "I'll send the doctor out to talk to you." The nurse added before walking away.

A while later a police officer walked over and asked," Are you the ones here for Skylar Anderson?" The whole gang stud up but only Leon answered, "Yeah." The middle aged cop nodded his head and then said," Can you state what she was doing at the ware house." The gang exchanged looks and then finally Dom said," No . . . no clue." "What about the attack. Anyone out there that would want to hurt her?" the cop asked while still writing something down in his small black book.

"You mean like her step-father." Leon stated not really taking a liken to the cop in front of him. "Would that be David Marks?" the cop asked after he abruptly stopped writing in the black book. "Yea why?" Dom asked. "He was the other one found at the scene of the crime. He was pronounced dead on the set from a gun shot wound to the chest." Right at that time the doctor walked out saving them from having to answer anymore of the cops questions.

"How is she?" Leon was the first to ask. "Stable. We have her sedated with antibiotics for pain. She's asleep right now but she should be waking up at any minute." The elderly doctor said before adding," I'm allowing visitor but only one at a time for right now at least until she's fully awake." And at that the doctor walked off. Dom looked around at everyone there before landing his gaze on Leon and saying," Seeing as V's not here that means that the next person closes to Sky should go. That would be you." Leon nodded and then headed down the hall and into Sky's hospital room.

There what he saw was Sky sleeping almost peacefully but with bruises, cuts and IV's hooked up to her. "What did he do ta ya, Baby girl." Leon said mainly talking to his self. He then pulled up a chair and set down beside her bed and took her bruised hand into his.

_# Sky was standing in the warehouse looking around at what was going on around her. There she saw it play out as if she was just simply watching a movie. V pulling out the gun, telling her to movie, the fight with David, V getting cut by the knife. But this time Sky saw David snatch a gun out of thin air and shoot V. #_

Sky's eyes flew open and her mind wandered back to the dream or was it a memory. She couldn't tell the difference any more. Then she felt someone squeeze her hand a little harder and she looked to her left and saw Leon sitting beside the bed staring down at something. "Hey Leon." Sky said in a strained voice due to the cut on her trough. Leon's head shot up and her turned his attention to Sky and whispered," Hey baby girl."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys there's chapter 7

Sooo sorry it took so long, I hope I didn't lose and readers.

Thanks for the Reviews and keep them coming. And if any of you out there are POTC fans you need to go see the 3rd movie if you haven't already. But let me warn you that if any of ya'll are Orlando Bloom/Will Turner fans he gets killed but he comes back alive just without a heart.

Hopefully I'll have time in my busy schedule and be able to get Chapter 8 up soon but if it takes a little while please don't hold it against me.

Much Luv,

Mia


	8. The Lie

I▓m Back again 

Ya know how it goes . . . I own nothing .

On with the show -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few days and Sky was healing. The cuts and bruises we barely visible now. The only thing major that remained was the cut on her trough, which was covered with gauze(sp.  
Leon, Letty, Jesse, and Mia where inside the room with Sky, while Dom went out looking for Vince. Sky had just finished laughing at a joke that Jesse had made when two police officers walked in without knocking or anything. ⌠Skylar Anderson, we have some questions for you to answer. Can you ask your friends to leave the room?■ one of the officers asked.

⌠No.■ Sky said, a little stained because of her neck. ⌠No?■ One of the officers said back, acting real pissed off. ⌠Yeah, No. You come in here uninvited and expect me to throw out the people who I care about, who care about me, that have been here since the day I was admitted. So you can ask me questions. If you wanna ask your damn questions go head but these guys are staying.■ Sky finished , slowly setting up right facing the two officers.

⌠If that▓s the way you want it. Fine. Tell us everything that happened at the warehouse up until your step-dad was shot and when your brother fled to after the shooting.■ The officer said taking out his little black book. ⌠ ⌠ You guys think my brother shot that bastard don▓t you.■ Sky asked pissed off at how they wanted to pin everything on V and the fact that they had the nerve to call that man her step father. ⌠Of course we do.■ That really pissed her off.

⌠My brother didn▓t shot that bastard . . .I did.■ After Sky said this, the two cops looked at each other and then to Sky surprised. ⌠What? Don▓t believe me?■ ⌠I think it▓s time that you told us what happened. The truth.■ The second cop(we▓ll just call him Rob) said. ⌠Oh you want the truth, alright. . . . . . I went down to the beach to clear my head, to think. My brother found out that I was dating one of his friends and it upset him a little. While I was there, David came up behind me and we had a little conversation before he hit me in the head with the butt of his pistol. From there he took me to the ware house and why I was I was unconscious he called my brother and told him to come and come along or my life was on his hands. by the time he got there I was awake. David put a knife to my trough after yanking me up and threatened to slice my trough. I slammed my head into his, making him let go but not before the knife cut my trough. David and my brother got into a fight, my brother▓s arm got cut and David dropped his gun that was in his back pocket. When my brother was out of the way, I pulled the trigger and shot David. I had lost a lot of blood but before I passed out and after my brother had called the cops, I told him to run, to get out of there before someone though he had anything to do with it and he left and you guys came. ⌠

Sky finished looking Rob straight in the eyes before she added in, ⌠Is that all you need to know?■ Rob looked to his partner and then looked back to Sky and said,■ Yeah that▓s enough.■ But before they left, Sky threw in,■ So you boys gonna be back tomorrow with an arrest warrant? ⌠ Rob turned around and simply said,■ Self defense, right■ And walked out, the other guy following.

Sky laid back against the pillows and thought about what she had just done; She lied to the cops.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there▓s chapter 8.

Sorry it took so long , I▓ll try and update soon.

Please keep the reviews a comin

Much Luv,

Mia


	9. The Truth

Hey ya, Back again Owning Nothing . . . 

Here ya go . . .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sky had been in the hospital for over a week now and the doctors were thinking about releasing her the day after tomorrow. Sky was raised up in the bed watching TV when Mia and Leon walked in. They were the two that knew her the best besides her brother who Dom had yet to find. They knew she had lied and they came there to get the truth.

"Hey guys, didn't know ya'll were coming today." Sky said looking at the two of the, her voice was still ruff and strained from the cut that was heeling nicely, according to the doctors. But they did stay that her voice would be like that for another couple of weeks or maybe even a month.

"Yeah, Well . . . We needed to talk to you. Mia said, glancing sideways at Leon. "About?" Sky asked turning the TV off. "The truth." Mia answered back. "The truth about what." Sky asked back, not letting on to what they wanted to hear. "Come on Sky we know ya didn't shoot him and we know you lied to protect V and all and we understand that, we really do . . .but we would really like to know the truth." Leon said sitting in the chair beside her bed while Mia set on the edge of the bed.

"Okay you really wanna know . . .

_Sky's eyes slowly started to open. She was hearing muffled voices that weren't making any sense to her. When her eyes finally fully opened and she could see clear, she saw David and V arguing about something, then she felt a hand roughly grab her up and pull her toward someone. Looking from the hand to its owner she saw David. That's when she hears David plainly say, "Doesn't it just piss you off that Sky here didn't even tell you that she was a slut and messing around with your best friend?" David then pulled out a knife and put it to Sky's neck._

_"Maybe . . . but not enough to become like you. Not enough to beat someone I love. I would never harm my sister you sick piece of shit no matter what she does and its gonna be a cold day in hell when I let you lay another hand on her, too." V said pulling a pistol out of his back pocket and pointing it at David. David laughs and then pushed the knife even deeper into Sky's trough_.

_Sky looks V in the eyes and understands what he's not saying and slowly nods her head and then all of a sudden throws her head back and hits David, causing him to let go and the knife to slip. That's when V charges him and they start to fight, throwing hard punches with there fists. Sky sees the gun lying on the floor and was going for it when David kicked her in the stomach hard, making her curl up. He then grabbed the gun just as V grabbed his._

_V pointed his at David while David pointed his at Sky. All that rung in Sky's ears was the ring of a gun shot that made her flinch thinking she had been shot. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw David hit the ground with a gun shot wound to the chest. Vince then dropped the gun and walked over to Sky,. "You okay?" V asks kneeling down beside her. "Yeah, I think so. But you gotta get out of here before they think you started this whole shit and arrest you." Sky said back holding her neck. She then pulled her hand away to see it covered in blood and said,"V I think we need to call an ambulance." "Why." V asked turning around looking at Sky, seeing the blood and then watching her collapse_

"When I woke up I was here." Sky finished. Stunning then silent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There ya go. Not much but I'll try and add more soon.

Enjoy and please review

Much Luv,

Mia

P.S. I want to say a May God Bless and Be With all the soldiers that are in training or overseas. One of those is the guy I love and I hope that he's safe.


	10. One Big Happy Family

Hey guys I'm back after so long, and I'm truly sorry about that but schools been trouble some and it's my last year, having to deal with bad relationships with guys , and my baby would have been 3 months and almost 3 weeks if she would have survived so it's tuff but forget about me and on with the story. Everyone already knows that I own nothing . . . . so here it goes Chapter 10 I think 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 3:30 and Sky was awake, eager waiting for tomorrow when she would be released from the hospital. She turned over and stared at the wall as the light from the hall way fled through underneath the door. All was quite. That was until the creak of the door caught her attention.

"Why do you keep coming to see me so late, you're gonna get caught one of these days." Sky whispered not looking at the door. "That's exactly why I come at night,. Better to be caught by the night staff than the cops." the mystery person said. "V the cops are NOT going to arrest you, they said so there selves. They believed me that it was self defense and that I'm the one that shot him. So please let the team know you're okay and come back." Sky said as she set up in her bed. "It's not that simple lil sis . . ." V started but Sky cut him off, "Yes it is. The cops are not after you, I'm getting out of this god forsaking place tomorrow and the team is worried about you." V didn't say anything so Sky continued with saying," I think it's time for you to leave, I'm tired and I want to look good when everyone that cares about me sees me tomorrow." Sky then laid back down on her side away from V and closed her eyes pretending to be asleep until she heard the door close meaning her brother had left. A few minutes later she actually fell asleep.

"Wake up, Girl It's time for you to go." A voice said causing Sky to open her eyes and see the blinding sun hitting her in the face but after a few blink Letty came into focus as the one that woke her up. Sky looked at the clock and saw 7:30. "To early." She simply stated before turning over and throwing the cover over her head. "Come on girl you're getting out of here. So get up, get some clothes on and let's go." and with that Letty grabbed the covers and snatched them off the bed. "Letty I didn't ask for a wake up call." Sky said curling up into a ball from the cold. "Yea well you got one Chica. Now get a move on it." Letty finished throwing the bag of clothes she had brought with her on Sky, causing her to make some kind of sound and then state, "Okay, Okay I'm getting up." As she slowly raised from the bed.

Sky got dressed in the clothes Letty brought her which consisted of a pair of blue jeans, a black fitted baby doll shirt, and some black vans with what looked like white paint splashed on them. "Okay Letty, Let's get out of this hell house." Sky stated and about a half hour later, Letty pulled the car in front of the Toretto house. Dom was outside grilling, which meant Mia was inside fixing the rest of the food, and Leon and Jesse were playing basketball but no V in sight. "Welcome Home, Sky " was wrote and hung on the side of the house. "Nice to know everybody missed me." Sky said, smiling, getting everyone's attention, including Mia who had just walked out the back door.

"Let's Eat." Letty said, walking over to her spot and sitting after everyone had gave Sky a hug and told her how much they had missed her. Leon led Sky to her seat beside him just as a car pulled into the drive way. Then out stepped V. Sky slowly got up and walked over to her brother. "Welcome home." V said and Sky responded with "You to." Then Sky hugged her big brother. "'Bout time you showed up." Leon said from his seat. "He smelt the food." Sky said patting V's stomach. "Come on let's eat some grub." Letty added, again.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there you go guys another chapter, and another day for the team. I hope you enjoyed and from here on out the story will go like the fast and the furious movie. Please read and send those reviews.

With much Luv,

Mia


	11. Trouble, Enough Said

Hey guys I'm back for another Chapter, some new reviews inspired me to write again. So here it is Chapter 11. You guys know I own nothing because if I did, Jesse wouldn't have been killed off and Paul Walker would be hidden in my closet. LOL! The trailer to the new Fast and Furious Movie is on youtube so if you haven't seen it yet, go see it, it looks so good. But sadly no Tyrese Gibson in this movie.

Like I said before some new reviews inspired me to write again and to conqure(SP?) my writers block so this chapter is dedicated to . . .

Bloomsky

xHardyxGirlx

That's for the reviews

--

Sky was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching some movie that was on television, waiting for the gang to come home from their run. Both Mia and her didn't approve of what they were doing but they didn't say anything.

Mia was in the kitchen, washing dinner dishes. Sky offered to help but Mia turned her down and sent her into the living room to watch a movie. Sky was just about to fall asleep because the movie was so boring when she heard cars pull up meaning the gang was home and a second later they came pouring through the door, Dom at the head of them, followed by Letty, who both headed upstairs without saying a word to anyone.

Next was V, who walked by Sky pressing a kiss to her forhead before heading downstairs to his room. Jesse and Leon were last, both coming into the living room, Jesse crashing on the floor, in front of the television and Leon on the couch beside Sky. Sky tossed Jesse the remote before getting up and heading downstairs to her room, instead of Leon's. "What's wrong with her?" Leon asked Jesse.

Jesse just shrugged his shoulders and began to flip through the channels. Mia walked out of the kitchen with two beers in her hand and hanged them to Jesse and Leon before stating, "If you can't see what's wrong with her, then maybe you don't know her." Mia stated before heading upstairs, to her room. Jesse and Leon shared a glance, shrugged and then turned back to the television screen.

That next moring Sky woke up in her bed, alone.  
Apparently, Leon hadn't even came to check on her. For some reason these past few months, they had been growing even more distant and it scared her that the two of them might finally be over. With that thought still in her head, she began getting dressed. Once she was dressed in a pair of blue jeans that fitted, a jersey shirt that was tight and hugged all her curves and sneakers, she put on a little eye liner and pulled her hair into a pony tail, as she walked out of her room and up the stairs for breakfast.

She was suppose to work the dinner today with Mia while the rest of the gang did who knows what.  
Once upstairs, Sky saw Mia sitting at the table, with plates of bacon, toast, eggs, and pancakes. "Morin'" Sky mummbled, grabbing a piece of bacon and toast.

"Moring" Mia said back as Sky set beside her. "Are you ready?"Mia asked as Sky chowed down on the toast. "Yea let's go before the guys wake up, I can't deal with Leon this moring." Sky explained, getting up at the same time as Mia, the both of them headed to the door and to Sky's tricked out 2003 black convertable mustang with rose and white tiger graffics on it. "What's going on between the two of you these days?" Mia asked and Sky started the car and pulled out of the drive way,  
headed for the dinner.

"To tell you the truth, I don't even know. He's just acting different ever since they started these jobs and I'm afraid something is going to happen." Sky confessed, and then turned on the radio, she didn't really feel like talking right now and thankfully Mia understood because she didn't say another word until they pulled up to the Toretto Dinner. "Dom's going to be crashing here today." Mia said as they got out of the car, parked across from the dinner. "And you're just telling me this now"

Sky stated, stopping to stare at Mia. "Dom's the only one that's crashing here."Mia explained as they began walking, not wanting to get hit for standing in the middle of the road "Okay, whatever." Sky groaned, walking behind the counter and putting on the half apron that went with working at the dinner, she then walked out behind the counter to grab a Cosmo magazine and a bag of gummy bears. She walked back but this time grabbed a stool and dragged it with her, sitting behind the counter, opening the bag of gummies, sitting them on the counter before cracking the magazine open and begininng to read it. "Don't you look cozy."

came a voice. Sky didn't have to look up to know who said it. "There's no body here yet Dom, so I'm relaxing." Sky explained, throwing a gummy into her mouth and turning the page. "Don't relax to much." Dom said back grabbing a bag of chips and a magazine of his own and walking into the back. Sky rolled her eyes at Dom, before continuing to read an article about hairstlyes. A few minutes had gone by and Sky was half way through the book when a red truck with the logo for Harry's on it pulled up, parking behind her mustang.

Once parked, out stepped a blonde guy, with blue eyes, about six foot three, he looked like one of the guys you would find hanging at the beach, surfing. Sky did have to admit that he was pretty damn fine. He slammed the truck door and headed toward the dinner. Mia by now had grabbed a magazine of her own and was reading it, leaning on the counter.

"Tuna on white, no crust." Sky replied, not even looking up as the guy set down on a stool between Mia and her. "I don't know. How is it?" The guy asked, from where he was sitting, and placed a car magazine on the counter.  
"Everyday for the last three weeks, you've come here asking how the tuna is." Mia replied looking up from the counter before continuing "It was crappy yesterday. It was crappy the day before." "And guess what it hasn't changed"

Sky cut in looking up smiling at the guy. "I'll have the tuna." The guy replied, smiling at Sky. "No crust?" Sky asked, getting up off the stool. "No crust." He said back. As Sky got up to make his sandwich, Mia walked over to the stool and set down on it. "That's my seat." Sky whined, turning around to look at Mia while fixing the sandwich. "Well you're not using it now." Mia repied, smiling as she read her magazine. Sky stopped making the sandwich and grabbed the cosmo magazine, hitting her in the back of the head as she finish the sandwich.

"Hey!" Mia said when it connected with her head. Sky smiled but supressed her smile as she set the sandwich in front of him. "Thank you." He said, picking it up and taking a good bite out of it. Sky turned the guy's magazine around to face her and turned the page. "How's Harry treating you?" she asked, looking at the tricked out car on the page.

"Alright." He replied, smiling. "That's good, I wouldn't want to have to beat him up because he's not treating his employees right." Sky said, laughing. "I'd love to see that Sky." He said back, taking another bite of the sandwich.  
"Are you saying I couldn't do it, Brian?" Sky asked, faking a hurt exspression on her face. "I never said that." Brian replied taking one of his last bites. Sky smiled and was about to say something else when four tricked out cars pulled up in front of the dinner.

"Perfect." Sky mumbled, as Mia got up off her stool and walked over to where Sky was standing, so it wouldn't look like she was flirting with Brian. Mia and Sky could tell they were talking about them when they kept staring and began to walk inside. "What up guys?" Mia said as the piled in the store. "How you doing Mia? Sky?" Leon said, walking by first, followed by Letty whob said,"How you living, you two?"

and lastly Jesse who just said, "Hey" and kept walking, as the three of them grabbed chips and drinks from the coolers. Vince was the last to walk in, and he looked pissed. He set down on a stool a few down from Brian and slid a dirty coffee cup that was setting on the counter into his plate. They began to stare each other down as Mia and Sky shared, a knowing look that something was about to happen.

"Vince." "VINCE . . ." "VINCE!" The both of them finally yelled together, finally getting his attention. "What?" he asked as he looked at the both of them before Mia asked," Can I get you anything?" "You look good." V said back, causing Sky to roll her eyes and look at Brian who had looked back at her. Sky gave him a small smile before turning back to her brother. She could hear the others in the back making small comments. Brian smiled back before saying,

" Thanks a lot, Sky. Mia. See you tomorrow." and getting up to leave. "Sure." Mia said as Sky replied,"Bye Brian." V turned to look in the direction Brian was walking as he mumbled, "Tomorrow?" and got up going after Brian. "I love this part." Sky heard Leon say. Sky rolled her eyes at her brother before mumbling, "Perfect." "Try Fatburger from now on. Get yourself a double chesse with fries for 2.95, faggot." Sky heard V say. From there she saw Brian's mouth move and then V's before they started fighting. "Jesus Crist, Dom!"

Mia hollared before Sky jumped in with," Would you get out there? I'm sick of this shit." Mia then cut back in with,"I'm not kidding Dom. Get out there!" Dom got up and looked out at the two fighting before asking," What did you put in that sandwich?" Sky rolled her eyes and said, "Forget it." She then hopped over the counter and took off to the parking lot. As Sky headed after them, she heard Mia yell, "Dom!" as Letty added in, "Sky's gonna get her self killed." Sky was now beside the fight.

As brian threw another punch, Sky shoved V back yelling," Vince knock it of." Sky then stepped between the two of them, stopping the fight for a few seconds until V shoved her out of the way and into Letty's car. She was about to jump back in there when Dom showed up and pulled her back before shoving V back and slinging Brian onto one of their cars. "Hey, man. He was in my face. "

Brian said to Dom, sitting up on the car. "I'm in your face now.' Dom said back as V tried to go after Brian again. Dom turned around and pushed him back before saying, Relax! Don't push it! You embarrass me!" Leon then stepped up and began pushing V back to were Jesse and him were standing while saying, "Get over there." By then Brian had slid off of the car and was standing up, Dom turned back around while saying, " Jesse, give me the wallet." Jesse picked up the wallet and handed it to Dom.

Dom opened the wallet and looked at the Brian's driver's license and read, "Brian Earl Spilner . . . Sounds like a serial killer name." Before shutting the wallet and asking," Is that what you are?" "No, man" Brian said before Sky mouthed, "Dom leave him alone, he didn't do anything wrong." Dom ignored Sky and said to Brian," Don't come around here again." and began to walk off, but Brian smarted, "Hey, man. This is bullshit."

Dom stopped and turned back around and said, "You work for Harry, right?" Brian nods his head and says," Yeah, I just started." "You were just fired." Dom said back, walking back into the store. Sky offered a small smile before following Dom inside, saying," Dom that's not fair." "Sky," Dom warned, sitting down on one of the stools. "He didn't do anything, he just came here for lunch and your going to get him fired for that." Sky continued, pissed as hell. "Sky." Dom warned again.

"He's just a normal, american guy. If you keep kicking customers out, then this place isn't going to be in business much longer." "Skylar, shut up!" Dom finally yelled. "You know I don't know how and even if I did I'm not going to shut up. Also as of know you can find someone else to work with Mia because if this is how you're going to treat people then I QUIT!" Sky hollared the last part before throwing the apron off anf storming out of the building, to her car which she got in, slammed the door, crancked, and took off down the road, leaving tire marks behind her. "You've done it know Dom." Letty said, looking at Dom, who had his head in his hands.

--

And that's Chapter 11, boys and girls. I love reviews and your opinions, so let me know what you think. Also I could use you guy's help should I put Sky with Brian or keep her with Leon? Let me know. I'll trie to update soon.

Much Luv,

Mia


	12. The Races pt 1

I am so sorry, so so so sooooo sorry. It has taken me so long to update and I know this chapter is short but at least I'm updating. Right? So you know I own nothing I don't know why I have to keep saying it but oh well. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for being patient. Love ya'll . . . enjoy it's twelve.

_  
The Races Part 1

Sky drove for who knew how long, it felt like hours until she surprisingly whined up in front of Harry's.

Taking a deep breath, she cut the engine to her mustang and slowly got out of her car, making sure she shut the door softly

not wanting to take her frustration out on her baby. Taking small steps, Sky quickly walked into the building, pushing her keys

into her pocket as she went. She could hear voices coming from the back, both reconizable: Harry and Brian. Walking toward the noise

she could hear the frustration that layed on every word that Harry was telling Brian. When Sky was only a few feet away, Brian came bolting

out the door, Harry trailing not far behind. Sky quickly stepped out of the way to avoid being hit and let her eyes follow where the two

went, her feet to tired to follow. "And Harry I need them by tonight." Brian stated walking away from the Nos tanks, in the direction of where

Sky was standing. "How long you been standing there?" Brian questioned, once he saw Sky. "Not long, a minute or two tops." Sky replied, hearing

the worry that was hidden in that simple question and Sky was making a note to find out why later. A few seconds of silence passed before Sky

finally got up the courage to ask," Did Dom just get you fired?" Brian smiled at her worry and simply stated, "No." Sky let loose the breath of

air that she didn't even know she was holding and gave the man in front of her a small smile, thankful that Dom's attitude didn't cost a friend

his job. "Thank god, I don't know what I would of done if he did. His cool flies out the window more than I'd like to admit and then my brother

I don't think he had his cool to start with." Sky rambled, watching Brian's smile grow even bigger the more she continued on. Taking a tenth of

a second to catch her breath, Sky's smile faded as she knew she was about tread on thin ice with her next question. "What's all the Nos for?

You race or something?" Brian stared at her for a second, probably trying to come up with a good answer before admitting,"Yeah, I do a little

here and there." "You should come to the races tonight. Prove to the guys that your not leaving or scared of them. Hell Dom might even let you

race him. I'll be there to keep you company." Sky stated, stareing at Brian waiting for his answer. "Yea sure, I'll be there." Brian stated,

smiling. Sky let a small smile reach her lips before she took the few steps to around Brian. After taking not even two more steps, Sky turned

back around to face Brian. "Hey Brian, don't blow it, I can only get you so many second chances before I'm the one on Dom's bad side and that

is one place I perfure not to be." Sky said, and then with that she turned back around and headed out the exit without a single glance back.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

love all and I'll try to write more soon but so far I have no inspiration. help me out my lovelies. . .

XoXo

~Mitch~


End file.
